


Dangerous Night

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in a giving mood, Club Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little bit of leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean's spotted his pray, a sexy tall, dark and handsome at the bar. The guy doesn't know it yet but tonight is his lucky night.





	Dangerous Night

He walked over to the man standing by the bar. The low bass pulsed around him. Tight black jeans rubbed together as hot air flowed over his sweat covered skin. Dean tapped the guy on the shoulder, he loved the dramatics of the turn and turn he did. Ocean blue eyes admired his chiselled face, strong neck and shoulders. It was the bare chest that stopped him though. Dean was proud of his physique and the club was one in which bare flesh was almost expected. Dean advertised he was free to move into a dark corner for some action and this guy was his chosen partner. A slight nod towards a private booth had the tall dark and handsome throwing a sexy smile his way. Reaching out his hand Dean clasped cool fingers and moved with him through the leather-clad crowd. They moved into a dark space with a chaise, soundproofing made it easier to talk but the guy just slammed Dean against the wall. 

“Cas.” He whispered into Dean’s ear.”I want to hear you moaning it.” A flick of a tongue on his lobe left him a solid throbbing mess. 

Dean admired the black skin tight t-shirt as Cas pulled it over his head and dropped to his leather-clad knees. It took three seconds for practice fingers to make short work of his buttons. A strong hand pushed his hips against the wall and then released his dick from his pants. The guy held his gaze as a long tongue caressed the pre-cum covered head. Dean stood against a solid wall grasping the indents between the bricks like they were the only solid thing left in the world. Licked and sucked into a pathetic begging mess, Dean moaned Cas’ name. The experience was almost religious this guy was a cock sucking god. Within minutes Dean was on the edge, panting the guy's name like it would save his life and begging for release. A second later Cas had his dick throat deep and swallowed his load in one. 

“Holy Shit.”

Cas stood and smiled, it hit Dean like a train. Shock consumed him, so when Cas pulled out his phone and typed in his number Dean didn’t move. 

“Call me.” Sliding the cell back into Dean’s pocket Cas winked and left. 

Fastening his pants, Dean slid the cell out and pressed the call button.

“Hey?”

“You told me to call you.” 

Cas laughed, “Meet me outside in two.”

Dean smiled and ran. Oh yes, the night was young baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please check out my other stuff. 
> 
> Also Tumblr, https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com


End file.
